


Taken Seriously

by StarGazerGamer



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, Notice me old man!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarGazerGamer/pseuds/StarGazerGamer
Summary: Sara wants Harry Carlyle to take her seriously but he refuses to.  What will it take for him to admit his feelings?





	Taken Seriously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



Sara crossed her arms in front of her chest and stared down the handsome doctor standing on the other side of the hospital bed. He was being dismissive of her again. She wouldn’t stand for this, not at all. Whether or not Harry Carlyle realized it, stubbornness ran in her family. “Come on Harry. Just a drink.” She saw the miniscule tightening in his shoulders before he turned to face her. She saw the stubborn set to his jaw and matched it with her own.

“I’ve told you before Ryder. I’m not going to go get a drink with you.” Harry informed her as he saw her tense shoulders. He had many good reasons for not wanting to go get a drink with Ryder, number one that he was far too old for her. She was the Pathfinder and he could not, _would,_ not jeopardize her job. The only problem lay in that she was too stubborn to give up easily.

“Come on Harry. One drink. If you still don’t want to listen to my arguments,” Sara paused as she felt the nerves and fear lodge in her throat. “Then I’ll stop and leave you alone.” The smile that curved on her lips was shaky. She felt her stomach in knots as she didn’t want to leave him alone. All she wanted was for him to see that there could be a chance between them. She saw his shoulders slump in defeat as the sigh escaped. He ran a hand over his hair and nodded.

“Fine. Just one. But you have to keep to your promise.” Sara nodded and felt her heart sink at his words. She had a feeling he was just going to get through it and then declare there was nothing there. Sara grumbled internally that she’d make damn sure he wouldn’t forget that night. The Vortex wasn’t as crowded as it normally was when they walked in. Several patrons hailed Harry as he walked through with Ryder.

“Hello there Pathfinder. What can Dutch get you today?” Anan came over with her normal cheerful attitude. Sara gave the asari a quick grin as she noticed Dr. Carlyle with the Pathfinder. “And what can we get you doctor?”

“Whatever Dutch’s new creation is.” Sara told Anan as Dutch grunted behind them. Though he was pleased that Sara wanted to try his new experiment. Harry looked over at the bartender. “Just a scotch please Anan.” Harry saw Anan pour the scotch as Dutch handed Sara the drink. Harry steered the conversation towards neutral topics. Sara felt discouraged by the end of the night and ran a hand through her hair. Harry walked her back to the docking bay door leading to the Tempest.

“All right Sara. I gave you one drink at the Vortex.” Harry told her as they paused in front of the doors. She turned to face him and he saw the bleakness in her brown eyes. It struck him like a blow to see such despair in her eyes. “Sara.” He reached for her but she took a step back.

“You did. And I’ll uphold my end of the bargain. Thanks Harry.” Sara smiled tightly as she fought down the tears. The sadness rolled over her and it took every ounce of discipline she had to keep from crying. There would be no changing his mind on this, so she’d do what she could to put it behind her. She turned on her heel to face the docking bay doors when she felt a hand on her elbow. Sara tensed and turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Good night Dr. Carlyle.” He looked as if he’d been struck when she used his title. Her lips thinned as she tried to keep her own emotions in check. He argued with her about being professional, all the damn time, but now he chose to look hurt? Sara felt her misery morph into fury at this turn in events.

“Sara. I.” Harry began but he couldn’t get the words out. All he knew was that if she walked through that door, she’d be lost to him. He warred within himself as he knew it wouldn’t be a good idea to get involved with the Pathfinder. She was too young, she had to save the Heleus cluster, and he would just weigh her down.

She gave him a smile, forced though it was, and removed her arm from his grip with surprising strength. “It’s all right. I won’t bug you anymore. I may still stop by to see Scott and get updates. But it will be strictly professional. You have my word.” She turned back towards the door and brought up her omni-tool to open it. The door slid open and she stepped through it, with her back ramrod straight. She wasn’t going to let the tears fall until she was safely in her quarters. Harry watched her go with his stomach twisting in knots. The door shut behind her but he stayed there until he saw the Tempest take off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sara stopped by the med bay after the Archon’s flagship. Dying hadn’t been her first choice but that had been the only way to do it. Now she had the urge to visit Scott and talk with him, even if he couldn’t hear what she was saying. She’d kept her promise to Harry about being professional. It cut, deeper than she’d thought it would, to maintain a professional mask on whenever she went to get updates on her twin. Even worse was when he’d tried to bring it up and she’d shut it down. The pain was too much, and she didn’t want to hear excuses. She had wanted the impossible and now had to live with the results. The door to the cryo bay slid open and a smile curved on her lips as she saw her twin there. Even if he was in a coma, it helped to know he was still there. She didn’t see Harry there which struck her as odd. Worry tugged at the back of her mind as she hoped the doctor was all right. Her heart twisted as she played nightmare possibilities in her mind. Her rational side shoved them aside and went to stand next to Scott’s bed.

“Hey bro. Guess I should tell you that I died today but I’m doing fine.” Sara grinned as she looked down at him. “We have good news. We found where Meridian is, but the Nexus leadership doesn’t want me to go for it. Idiots.” Sara blew out an irritated breath and rubbed the back of her head. “Well, I can’t stay long. Sorry.” She shot him a quick grin. “But you know me. I won’t let a simple no stop me in this.” She turned and left the med bay after brushing a hand over Scott’s hair. The sigh escaped her and her shoulders slumped in defeat. It should have been easier without Harry there, but it was harder. His presence had becoming a staple in the medical room, and she missed seeing him. Even if she had to keep her feelings in check. Sara headed towards the tram and stepped onto it with a small hop in her step. The other Pathfinders were waiting for her and she had to meet them.

The tram stopped at the habitation deck and she saw Harry get on board with his eyes engrossed in a data pad. Nerves started singing inside Sara’s body, like thousands of bees under her skin. She stepped to the side as he entered, still studying his data pad. Sara smiled as she used this opportunity to study him while he wasn’t looking. Her eyes drank him in. His dark hair that was greying at the temples, something she found so sexy. Her blood heated at the thought of running her hands through it. His broad shoulders were well defined under the technician’s coat, she clasped her hands behind her back as her fingers itched to touch. Sara wanted to slide her hands over his skin, to feel him under her and over her. Her palms wanted to glide over his back, and she wanted to see all the expressions he made during sex. She felt the heat flush her face, she’d been alone for too long. No one had caught her interest like he had though. His inner strength, the courage he’d shown on Habitat 7 and in stepping down from the Pathfinder team, and his stubbornness regarding them. She liked watching the lines around his eyes deepen when he smiled or laughed. Sara kept the sigh to herself as she prepared to get off at her stop.

The tram doors opened and she threw a smile at Harry. He was completely engrossed in the data pad, oblivious to anything around him. Yet another endearing quality she loved about him, that dedication. It made her wonder how that concentration would work in _other_ areas. The teasing glint in her caramel colored eyes twinkled as she threw out the greeting. “It was good sharing a tram with you Dr. Carlyle.” Harry’s head snapped up as he saw Sara grinning at him. She turned towards the tram door when his hand shot out and yanked her back in, the data pad clattering to the floor. The doors closed in front of her as the tram headed back towards the cryo bay. She landed with a soft grunt against his chest. “Oh, damn it! Now I’m going to be late!” Sara whipped to face Harry and temper sparked. “What was that for?” She demanded as he stared at her in a charged silence. Thousands of emotions crackled between them like electricity. She froze as his hands came up to frame her cheeks. Sara shook her head as she tried to step back, but his grip tightened on her, preventing escape.

“Sara.” His voice was hoarse from the bundle of emotions in his chest. He’d heard about the Archon’s flagship. Lexi had sent him the reports. She’d _died_ on that ship. SAM had stopped her heart to get her off the ship’s containment fields. He’d read the reports and felt his own heart stop as he scrolled through the data pad. His eyes searched her face frantically, he had to make sure she was fine. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Lexi, but he had to be sure himself. His thumbs stroked the soft skin of her cheeks as she shook her head again. He leaned down slowly towards her. His lips brushed over hers once before settling in for a deeper kiss. Her scent seeped into him as he swept his tongue inside her eager mouth. Her hands tightened on his sides, bunching the fabric of his coat. He felt the soft moan against his mouth as he let her taste spread along his tongue.

Sara closed her eyes and strained to get closer. This was everything she’d imagined. His lips against hers, those rough hands caressing her cheeks, and him in front of her. He lifted his head and stared down at her. Her eyes scanned his face with wariness, she expected him to close himself off again. She stiffened slightly in his arms as she felt the tram come to a stop. Sara took a step back, she knew Harry didn’t want to have rumors. That was one of his arguments to stay apart. Harry looked down at her and slid one of his arms around her waist to yank her closer. The door slid open and they saw one of the medical technicians there. The young man froze as he was about to enter the tram. He took in the picture in front of him. His boss with his arm wrapped around the Pathfinder, whose face was flushed bright red. He held up his hands and stepped back off the tram and saw the nod from his boss. Sara whipped her head towards Harry after the door closed.

“What are you thinking? Let me go Harry!” Sara told him as she tried to take another step. His arm tightened around her, impossibly turning her on and angering her at the same time.

“We need to talk privately.” He stared down at her as she glared up at him. The red staining her cheeks, but he wasn’t sure if it was from embarrassment or fury. Her eyes sparked with anger so he was going to assume it was anger that had her face red.

“No, we don’t. You made it perfectly clear earlier.” Sara told him plainly. “I did what you asked. What more do you want?” She felt the lump in her throat and forced the burning in her eyes away.

“You died Sara. You _died!_ ” The words exploded from his chest before he could stop them. Sara looked stunned, color draining from her face. He hit the emergency stop button on the tram and it stuttered to a halt.

“That’s what this is about? My decision on board the Archon’s ship? I didn’t have a choice! If there were any other options, I’d have chosen that!” Sara snapped, growing tired of the same argument over and over. She turned as she wrenched herself from his grasp. He reached for her and yanked her against him. She felt him tremble and froze.

“You died and I was helpless.” He murmured against her shoulder as his face pressed against it. Sara placed her hands on his back, gently rubbing in circles.

“It’s okay. I’m still in one piece.” She was hesitant to place a label on what Harry was feeling. He’d pushed her off enough to make her nervous. Better to err on the side of caution than the face rejection again. “It won’t be like with my Dad again.” She dropped her arms and tried to move away, anything to get away from the temptation of staying where she was. She squeaked when his arms tightened around her.

“It’s not okay. Do you know what went through my head?” Sara shook her head as he raised his head to look at her face. “That you would die and I’d have to live without ever telling you this.” His hand slid up and cupped the back of her head. His lips devoured hers, she tasted the desperation in the kiss. Her toes curled as the heat spread over her body. Languid heat that settled down in her abdomen. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders as she felt herself sink into the kiss. He raised his head for a moment and saw her flushed face.

“Sara, I was devastated. I wanted to say I’m sorry for pushing you away. I was an idiot.” Harry started but Sara shook her head.

“I understand. I take it you’re not wanting to keep me away anymore?” She laughed at his stunned expression before she was enveloped in a bear hug. “We can talk more after I find Meridian.” She told him as he stepped back. The incredulous look on his face would have been comical if Sara wasn’t serious. “I want to make sure this is real Harry. Please understand. I don’t want this to be some side effect of you panicking because I died on that ship. Then you come to your senses and leave me.” Sara saw he wanted to argue but she wasn’t going to budge on this issue. Eventually a sigh left him and he nodded.

“All right Sara.” Harry told her as he brushed his hand down her hair, tangling in her ponytail. She was more careful that most people her age, but he expected the role had done that to her. She nodded and hit the button on the tram.

“SAM, please tell the other Pathfinders I apologize for being late. Tram issues.” “Acknowledged Pathfinder.” Harry watched as she stepped off the tram to meet with the other pathfinders.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sara.” Harry came up behind her after the party had subsided. Scott was awake and currently in the Pathfinder’s quarters on the Hyperion. Sara was standing on a small walkway that overlooked the new view that the Hyperion would enjoy. Meridian had sprawling green forests, with the Remnant structures jutting up from the ground in odd places. She had her arms propped on it while she looked out with a small, happy smile on her face. She had been watching the people wander around near the Hyperion, no one daring to venture too far from the ship just in case. It filled her with a bubbly feeling of joy to see everyone waking up and embracing the new adventure that Meridian presented. She turned as she heard her name and saw Harry standing beside her. She smiled at him as he joined her at the railing.

“Here for our talk? You couldn’t have picked a better spot.” Harry turned to face her as she had turned to stare back out the window, not wanting to give in to the nerves. It was too happy a day to do that.

“Sara. I know you said you thought I was only reacting that way because of the Archon’s ship.” He paused as he saw her knuckles go white with the grip she had on the railing. “It wasn’t because you almost died. It provided the catalyst for admitting the feelings I had to you. I was too stubborn. This old man will probably drag you down in the future.” Harry ran a hand down her back to rest at the base. “If you’ll still have me that is.” Sara whirled to face him, he saw the tears swimming in her eyes. The look on her face, fragile hope, was spreading.

“I. Are you sure?” Sara lifted a hand to his face, fingers shaking as she touched his cheek. He simply wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She shrieked in surprise but it changed into laughter. “What about your arthritis old man?” She teased as she framed his face with her hands and pressed kisses along his face. The stubble on his cheeks tickling her lips.

“I’ll show you old man.” Harry growled against her ear as she laughed. Onlookers would look up to see the human Pathfinder wrapped in the arms of the Hyperion’s doctor. An odd match to many, but no one was blind to the emotions radiating from the couple as they kissed on the walkway with the sunset of Meridian framing their backs.


End file.
